


End of Days (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [27]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it Ends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Days (Kings AU)

Judgement Day fell upon them not with a hammer, but as a pair of jagged horns.

It began when the planet gave a great gasp and cry, trembling on its very axis as the ground labored and heaved until its face split open and darkness emerged from between its shattered stone teeth. The beast sprang from the deep with a sky-shattering bellow that seized the sun and shook it until its warm glow faded and fled beyond the edge of the sky.

A distant rumble followed by a clinging mist that froze the air and smothered the wind. Then the looming beat of annihilation as it thundered forth on hooves that unmoored the ground with all the force of a continental shift.

And astride its great rippling back rode a raw roiling darkness in the shape of a man with a crown, his hand clutching to the black sword buried hilt-deep into the base of the creature’s neck.

He came first for the Maker, jaw unhinged with raucous laughter, bubbling blackness boiling up from the back of his throat and trickling down over the corners of his chin.

And he struck the Maker down and gored him upon the creature’s horns so that it wore him like a broken screaming crown. The creature danced, massive head tossing, colossal hooves booming, flaunting its trophy which twinkled crimson like a bloodied jewel upon its brow.

Then it turned, black hide streaked bright with red ribbons of blood that splattered into the dirt like dying meteors. Its rider stood with blade now unsheathed, its edge ripping the air into tattered oozing threads of black and purple.

The Trickster went up with a shriek and a puff of smoke. The Builder, head bowed, great ax shattering against the starless blade. The Red One with a furious howl, thorny vines cracking his chest and bursting forth in a blooming cascade of gore and roses.

The Warrior went last, forgoing sword for fangs and claws, roaring like a fiend until the last breath was ground out from his stubborn body.

And their conqueror stood amidst the dust and ruin, hand to his sword as the skies shattered down around him like a silver rain. The Maker’s old crown gave a wavering moan and cracked, pushed to pieces by the snarl of dripping black horns that burst forth from the curve of his skull.

He turned to the silent mangled body of his forebearer where it rested upon its double pronged crucifix.

"This planet was never enough for you, was it," the Mad One whispered in a voice cracked through with bitter ice. "You wanted the stars. The moons. The galaxies."

Out in the distance, the lights hanging above him trembled and flickered as if they could sense the cold burn of his gaze upon them.

"Well, Father, you may have them. I will bring them to you. Rest assured, I will not stop until I’ve torn every single one of them down from the sky."


End file.
